johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tiredorangejuice/my top worst Johnny Test episodes
Ok folks, this list is “worst JT episodes” in MY opinion. I just think that these are bad but still, your opinions are also respectful so no flames please. :3 1#"Johnny`s turbo time rewinder/ Johnny's new baby sisters":(both for the horrible ending) Johnny's Turbo time rewinder:I know that Johnny was supposed to be punished for Abusing the turbo time rewinder but REALLY? And again, HIS SISTERS STARTED IT FIRST!(after this ep I started to look at those two bustards from a different angle) This ep was another episode that shows Dukey can be such a jerk too in the ending. Even hugh was even worse that before in this episode! This ep was harsh, cruel, nonsense and unfair... UNFAIR I`M TELLING YOU! (Johnny`s voice) Johnny's new baby sisters:Test girls being TOO out of character for turnng themselves in to BAIBIES and trusting GIL to babysit them, Bilng Bling being NO. HELP. AT. ALL. Johnny and Dukey being tortured and almost DYING in order to save Susan and Mary, and Gil... WOW, this guy's the most irresponsible, idiotic, Lazy, annoying and FREAKING RETARD teenager I've ever seen in a show. why are the Test twins are still MADLY in love with him after this episode again? 2#"Johnny Susan, Susan Johnny": I`m gonna give an award to test sisters for being the GREATEST sisters in the world (sarcastic mood)! Oh, for the goddess sake DID YOU TWO HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL IN HERE?The plot was boring and even when it goes nice before the end of the ep, anything just turned back and ruined the episode with a FREAKING HORRIBLE ending! This ep just pissed me off.... 3#“Johnny's Left Foot”: watch out kids cuz if you don`t like your foot it might just run away from you (*sigh* blow me up please) -_- 4#”Johnny and Bling Bling bond bond": ' MAAAAAAAAN was Bling Bling a hack of a *insert the curse word here* in this episode! I mean, we get that he's a... ahem... "half villain" and all, but it's fun to see him doing ACTUAL EVIL STUFF (like in most of the first 2 seasons' episodes) and not ABUSING Johnny when he's all out of money for being his friend so he won't get bored and take Susan away. this episode was really hard to watch for me with the TONS of Johnny being totrured for no reason, oh, and did I mention, IT WAS THE TEST TWINS' FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE??? and no, helping Johnny in the last moments will NOT make up for all the things Bling Bling did to him girls! '''5#"Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny”: ' sorry people but I hate pointless romance ESPECIALY IN THIS EP! Weird and doesn`t make any sense! I mean come on! CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT WAS THE ACTUAL POINT? Johnny didn't even learned A THING and the plot was extremly rushed. '''The boring ones: 1#”Johnny with a chance of meatloaf”: a HORRIBLE and BORING reference to “cloudy with a chance of meatballs” cartoon will NOT make this ep any better guys! (Man…. I LOVE that cartoon but this episode just make me feel really sorry for the original cuz it ruined it SO BADLY) Really? Why can`t it be like…. You know… an ACTUAL EPIC FIGHT WITH THE MONSTER LIKE ALL OF THE OTHER JOHNNY TEST EPISODES? REALLY? THE MONSTER JUST GOT GOOD FOR NOTHING AND GOES TO HELP ANY BODY ELSE? THAT`S WEAK!! WEAAAAAAAAAAAK! This ep is such a shame for the both of cartoons… -_- "Good Ol' Johnny Test" : boring and pointless.... but mostly boring. plot was unfresh , jokes were horrible and ending was L-A-M-E "Johnny's Rat Race": I hated it because I was going to kill myself from boredom. ARE THEY OUT OF PLOTS THAT THEY`RE USING A RETIERD MOUSE FOR A STORY LINE??? Oh, wait… THEY ARE! "Johnny's Keys to Success": really? Oh, come on fellows you can do better than THAT! the giant hand Johnny was totally unneeded, the Jokes were repeating EVERY. SINGLE. MINUTES and the ending was again a big slap in the face. "Johnny Germ Fighter": yeah…. Using the same plot as "Johnny's Pink Plague" and "Spotless Johnny" and just making it worse…. Err….not a good idea. "Johnny and Clyde": ' it's about Johnny and Dukey stopping a lab orangutan from doing bad things and... *snorting* who-whoa? Oh I`m sorry was I supposed to be Impressed? '"Abominable Johnny": Just another weird and boring as hell episode. the villains were at their worst and the whole episode had TONS of fillers. This was not (I REPEAT: WAS NOT) one of the good “Johnny goes to a family trip” episodes! (note: please tell me if you wanna hear my FULL opinions about each of these eps) *sigh* I think the writers are finally driving me nuts for these eps. ._. Believe me if they`re gonna make out a “gone” or “a pal for Dukey” episode for this cartoon like “SpongeBob square pants”, I`m gonna jump off from a high edge on a pile of knives AND I`M NOT KIDDING! ' '. .' '. *crying deeply* I need a hug…. Category:Blog posts